


The Little Things

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Domestic, M/M, Smell, adrinath august 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrinath August Day 7: Domestic | Smell





	The Little Things

It was the little things that made Nathaniel love Adrien.

The smell of his cologne on the sheets. The smell of his cheeks every morning after he shaved. The smell of burnt pancake on Sunday mornings—because the first one _always burns._

“Bonne nuit, mon amour,” every night before bed and, “Bonjour, mon amour,” every mid-afternoon when Nathaniel finally gets up.

The surprise kiss on the cheek when his attention gets completely absorbed in his artwork.

Ranting about new comic ideas and unraveling roadblocks together.

Thursday night experiments dressing up instant ramen together until it’s almost a real meal.

Sitting sideways on the couch working on his tablet with his legs stretched across Adrien’s lap while he plays video games.

Adrien’s head on his shoulder, sound asleep half way into Friday night anime.

The sparkle in his eye as he tries to explain unintelligible physics phenomena.

The weight of his arm around him as he sleeps.

It was the little things that made Adrien love Nathaniel.

The smell of his shampoo on the pillows. The smell of paint on his clothes, on his skin, on his hands. The smell of chocolate chip cookies at 1 in the morning.

The surprise hug from behind every mid-afternoon when he finally gets up.

Discussing the new things he learns in his physics classes.

Putting something new in the crockpot together every Wednesday morning.

Sharing space with Nathaniel while he works on his comics.

Waking up on the couch Saturday mornings tangled up in Nathaniel with anime still playing on the TV.

The passion in his voice as he shares new comic ideas and mulls over kinks in the road.

The warmth of his back against his chest as he sleeps.

The little things.


End file.
